In various industries it has become increasingly important for the worker to apply strips of sticker tape of various kinds, such as masking tape for example, by a painter, to protect certain edges from being painted where he is working. A shipping clerk in a shipping department uses strips of such and other sticker tape, such as commonly called scotch brand tape, in accomplishing a permanent wrapping before shipping of items. In such usages, the tape comes from the manufacturer in the form of a relatively large ring, pre-formed as wrapped onto a cardboard ring, and is adapted to have parts thereof torn off of the outer periphery thereof as it is unwrapped as needed. The worker usually holds such a ring roll with one hand and tears off a piece with the other. So far as known, there has been no suitable dispensing attachment adapted for removable holding for use in certain places and under various conditions or circumstances for such commercial size ringspool rolls of such pre-formed sticker tape, and for permitting the tearing of pieces therefrom as needed. Such tape usually comes in a pre-formed ring-roll of from 3 to 6 inches inside diameter. Heretofore the worker has had to use both of his hands in handling the tape and in tearing pieces off when needed.
The prior art includes detachable reels, so far as known, only for use to wrap-on yarn crochet string, rope, line, wire and the like, and for unwrapping from a roll of such as string and yarn and wire, but there has been no provision for any such combination with a pre-formed ring roll of modern peripherally tearable sticker tapes, in modern uses thereof.